Structural members comprising interconnected steel beams and girders are typically used in the construction of modern buildings not only in many single story structures, but particularly in multi-story buildings, since their use is often required to provide the strength necessary to prevent collapse of the structure. Buildings so constructed are not only sturdy, but have a functional life expectancy that in most cases far exceeds the economics of their continued existence.
While the characteristics described have caused such structural members to be widely used for the erection of buildings, they are not without certain inherent disadvantages. Steel columns, beams and girders, for example, are quite bulky and considerable space is, therefore, required to accommodate them. Such structural members are also extremely heavy, and for both reasons they require extensive and frequently involved transportation arrangements to move them from their manufacturing site or storage location to their place of erection. In addition, the erection of traditional structural members typically requires heavy-duty cranes and large scale equipment in order to lift the members into place at the building site. The process of erection also necessitates the services of experienced labor, and involves welding and other relatively high-skill techniques.
A further significant disadvantage of construction utilizing standardized steel structural members lies in the fact that their manufacture can only be accomplished in large, capital-intensive rolling mills of the kind associated with steel manufacturing plants.
Furthermore, while some buildings have been fabricated from reinforced concrete and preformed sections, such construction requires extensive forming, and is often uneconomical as a result. In addition, the use of such methods in multi-structure buildings is limited for reasons that include the excessive weight entailed.
As a consequence of the preceding, therefore, construction of multi-story buildings by standard techniques is not only usually expensive, but it is sometimes impractical due to budgetary constraints. Furthermore, in many locations lacking a skilled work force or suitable construction equipment, or which are relatively remote, such construction is difficult from a practical point of view.
Notwithstanding the preceding, there is a widespread and continuing need for multi-story buildings, for example, up to about five stories in height, not only in urban areas in which standard building methods are possible, but in rural areas in which they are difficult, and in developing countries where both the necessary worker skills and sophisticated erection equipment are often either non-existent, or in short supply. Unfortunately, the latter areas are frequently those having the greatest need for schools, hospitals, and other public buildings of both the single and multi-story variety having superior strength and durabilty characteristics, that can be built using unskilled or semi-skilled labor, and that require only basic tools and equipment for their erection.